


Getting to Know You

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Fraser and Ray go on their first date.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Getting to Know You

## Getting to Know You

  
by Angela  


Disclaimer: Dief, Fraser and Ray all belong to Alliance. I just get inside their heads now and then.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for taking a look at and beta-ing this sweet, sappy piece.

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser stood by the somewhat inadequate mirror in his apartment, busily trying his best to get his hair to behave itself. This was a Herculean task as his hair seemed to have a mind of its own. It was not surprising that one Detective Ray Vecchio called it a pelt.   
  
Looking at him was one amused wolf by the name of Diefenbaker. He couldn't understand why humans spent so much time on their hair. He presumed it was because they had so little of it. In fact Dief felt particularly sorry for his pack mate Ray. The poor human had less hair than the pack leader, at least on his head. However this did not detract from his generosity toward the wolf so Dief felt that it wasn't really a handicap.  
  
This was particularly true now as his pack leader seemed to have finally recognised the obvious. He had seen the two exchange affection the previous night. This was a relief to Dief who had been waiting two years for them to do so. Humans could be so slow sometimes. Right now his pack leader was busy asking his opinion.  
  
"Do you think that this is satisfactory?" Fraser asked. "I don't want to disappoint, Ray."  
  
Dief whined.  
  
"I realise that you're not a judge of these things but as you seem to have an opinion on everything else, I thought you might at least tell me what it is in this instance."  
  
Dief just barked.  
  
"Well if you think it looks alright...." Fraser was interrupted by another impatient bark. "Oh right."  
  
The next major problem was deciding what to wear. Ordinarily Fraser would wear his dress uniform for an engagement such as a date or dinner but somehow he was unhappy with the idea. The occasion was not that formal. It was the first date he was going to have with Ray and he wantedto make sure it went well. They were going to start by having dinner, which tended to suggest formal. However Ray had said they would be doing something after dinner, what Fraser didn't know, but that might require more casual attire. It was a problem Fraser was no closer to resolving despite the fact he had spent the last half an hour discussing the matter with a debatably deaf wolf.  
  
He sighed. "What do you think I should wear, Dief?"  
  
Dief whined again. He had no idea about clothes, he had fur. Also wasn't it a bit odd for a human to ask a wolf about clothes anyway?  
  
"I realise while many people would think that asking a deaf wolf about fashion would seem to indicate some form of mental instability, I'm afraid you are the only one I can ask for an opinion. I can hardly ask Ray, it's not the custom to ask the person you are dating about what you should wear for a date. Ray's very fashion conscious and I don't want to let him down."  
  
Dief wondered why it mattered now. Not a lot had changed between the two. All they were doing was acting on mutual attraction and love. It had always been there, they just hadn't noticed. Dief indicated as much to his confused pack leader.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Dief. We're doing an activity we would have done before only now we're aware how we feel. I don't think Ray would mind what I wore would he?"  
  
Finally! Dief barked agreement. It was true, humans were remarkably slow.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in his own bedroom Ray was having a similar debate. Except instead of a possibly deaf wolf he was simply talking to thin air.  
  
"What am I gonna wear? It's got to be special. I mean this is, Benny," he sighed with the enormity of it as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Benny and me on our first date. Oh Lord, I don't know."   
  
Ray threw his hands up in frustration and turned back to fish more clothes out of the closet.  
  
"What's he gonna be wearin'? I mean he looks good in the red but damn he'd look good in a garbage can! I've got a reputation here. So me and Benny on a normal night out....what would I wear?"  
  
Ray paused as he surveyed his clothes. All well-tailored and some of which had cost a significant chunk of his pay packet.   
  
He carried on debating with himself.  
  
"I dunno. Depends I guess. If we were goin' from work or later on.... hmmmm. I gotta impress, Benny. This can't go wrong."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ray clicked his fingers. "Fraser doesn't care about clothes! I mean how many suits of mine has he ruined? The guy has no respect for Armani."  
  
Ray paused and had an epiphany, "Armani.....I got it!"  
  
Ray was then going through his clothes to find what he wanted when his sister Francesca knocked on the door.  
  
"Ray, you OK in there?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine Frannie!" Ray yelled back.  
  
"What, were you talking to yourself?" Francesca tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
"So what if I was? It's none of your business, Francesca."   
  
Explaining to Francesca that he was going out on a date with the man of her dreams (and the fact he and the man of her dreams were in love with each other) wasn't something he particularly wanted to do at this moment in time.  
  
"Geez, don't bite my head off! Ma just wants to know if you're gonna be in for dinner tonight."  
  
"Nah, Frannie I got plans."  
  
"Plans?" Her curiosity was piqued.  
  
Ray however wasn't going to reveal anything. "Yeah so leave a guy in peace," he said brusquely.  
  
"OK, OK," Francesca muttered as she went down the stairs. "Brothers!"  
  
Ray tried to relax as he got ready for the evening. He didn't have much time left. Another half hour and he would have to pick Fraser up. Just thinking about what was finally going to happen was giving Ray butterflies.  
  
Eventually he felt he was ready as he would ever be and got in the Riv and headed to 221 West Racine to pick up the love of his life for their first date.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
In no time at all he was there. He was right on time, which was a good thing. Fraser was so punctual Ray didn't want to show himself up. He smiled as he made his way up the stairs. After trying to decide what to wear he had finally gone with the grey Armani suit. He wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps it was because it was what he was wearing when he had first met Fraser and this was another important first for them. He knocked on the door instead of barging right in. He wanted to be polite for his date.  
  
He heard a voice call from inside. "Come in, Ray."   
  
"Hey how did ya know it was me?" Ray asked as he opened the door and made his way inside.  
  
"I heard you coming. Your footsteps are quite unique."  
  
"You pay attention to the weirdest stuff, Benny," Ray said, as he shut the door for a moment.  
  
Turning to Fraser he noticed he was grinning. In fact they were both grinning at each other. This was going to be a good night.   
  
"Am I dressed appropriately, Ray?" Fraser asked anxiously, indicating his clothes.  
  
Fraser had in the end decided on wearing his brown uniform. It was what he'd worn when he first met Ray and this was another important first for them. Maybe that was why he had chosen it. It was formal, but not too formal. Fraser only hoped Ray would like it.  
  
"It's great, Benny. Looks like you had the same idea as me." Ray fingered his suit.  
  
It was then that Fraser noticed Ray was wearing the suit he had when they first met.  
  
"I can see that, Ray. Grey suits you," Fraser paused. "It brings out your eyes." He tried not to blush; Ray had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ah, Benny, I'm glad," Ray smiled. "Yours brings out your eyes too."  
  
Fraser looked slightly puzzled, "My eyes aren't brown, Ray."  
  
"OK, your hair then." Ray really wanted to tell Fraser he'd look beautiful no matter what but decided to settle for telling Fraser what he thought about his choice of clothing. "Anyway did I ever tell ya I like the brown uniform better?"  
  
"No, Ray. I can't say that you have."  
  
Truth be told Fraser preferred the brown to the red. It made him less obvious. The brown made him feel more like an active police officer rather than a doorman. In Ray's opinion it made him less of a target.  
  
"Yeah, you look good in red but the brown?" Ray paused before finally saying what was in his heart. "Makes you look even more beautiful."  
  
Thankfully for Ray Fraser wasn't embarrassed by this. In fact he was amazed. Ray knew him, all of him, his outward beauty and internal faults. Despite his faults Ray loved him, warts and all.  
  
Caught up in the emotion, Fraser moved forward and ended up kissing Ray very passionately. It felt just like the first time to both of them. First Fraser and then Ray exploring hidden depths in each other. Tasting and feeling with love and revelling in the sensation.  
  
When they parted Fraser gently rested his forehead against Ray's. "I think you're very beautiful too," he said sincerely.  
  
"Hmmm this is nice," Ray whispered. "Unfortunately our reservation is at eight."  
  
Fraser sighed slightly.  
  
"But," Ray continued, "don't think we won't be doing more of this."  
  
"I look forward to it, Ray," Fraser smiled.  
  
Then Ray offered his arm to Fraser. "Come on, Benny," he said. "I'm about to show ya how romantic we Italians are."   
  
Fraser gratefully looped his arm with Ray's. "I've heard you can be very romantic. Or is that just a cultural stereotype?"  
  
"Look who's talkin'!" Ray joked. "Cultural stereotype or not, you heard right." Ray smiled at Fraser.  
  
They were quiet as they walked out of the door and down the stairs. They were enjoying each other's company. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking anyway. In moments like this words were unnecessary.  
  
Dief had already disappeared off for his own romantic evening with his mate, Maggie. He had the suspicion his pack leader would forget all about him tonight. He would after all have other things on his mind, his new mate. He wished them the best of luck. His pack mate Ray was good to the wolf; it would be nice for him to be the pack leader's mate. Dief decided the best policy was simply to let them get on with it.  
  
The restaurant Ray had chosen had been carefully picked. There were a number of factors that had been important: Firstly it had to servegood Italian food. Secondly it had to have a romantic atmosphere. Thirdly it had to be the sort of environment where he and Fraser wouldn't be kicked out for holding hands. They might not want to hold hands but Ray wanted the option there for Fraser. He himself had wanted a place where they could relax on their first date, like any other romantic couple. Finding all this in a restaurant had been particularly hard.Fortunately one of his sister Maria's friends had been telling her about a place which had all these things. Ray had happened to overhear and now he'd a chance to use that knowledge.  
  
Ray carefully parked the Riv just down the street. He and Fraser both got out, looking at each other almost in disbelief and then smiling when they realised what they were thinking. As they walked to the restaurant Ray started some conversation.  
  
"So, Benny I'm buying, you can have what you want."  
  
"Is there a budget, Ray?"  
  
"Benny, you don't have budgets on a date."  
  
"Oh." Fraser nodded his understanding before jokingly adding, "So I don't have to have the soup?"  
  
"Nah. But you might have to miss dessert," Ray grinned. And Fraser knew full well he was joking and that there was no way they were going to miss a very particular sort of dessert.  
  
Once they got inside the restaurant they were treated to a quiet, pleasant atmosphere. There were numerous tables ranging in size from ones to seat a couple to ones to seat a small group. Each one had a candle and a vase of flowers in the middle. There was some light music in the background that Fraser could make out as jazz, although the artist eluded him, but it wasn't too overwhelming. The whole place was friendly and relaxed.  
  
"Good evening sir," said a waiter who had approached them while they were taking in their surroundings. "How may I help you?"  
  
"A reservation for two," Ray explained. "Under the name `Vecchio'"  
  
The waiter proceeded to check the book. "Ah yes sir, this way please." He led them to a quiet corner. It was secluded from the busy area where a few groups sat and where it was noisier.  
  
"Here are your menus, gentlemen. I'll be back in a short while to take your order." And with that the waiter left them to it.  
  
"So, Benny what do ya fancy?"  
  
"The menu's in Italian, Ray."  
  
"Yeah it is, Benny. You can read it OK?"  
  
"Yes, Ray. There's a lot of choice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After ordering, and while they were eating, Fraser decided to mention something he had observed.  
  
"There are other couples here, Ray," he stated.  
  
"Course there are." Ray shrugged off the comment.  
  
Fraser leaned a little closer across the table, "I mean same-gender couples," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Benny, this place caters gay and straight. A friend of Maria's comes here. That's how I heard about it."  
  
"That's reassuring, Ray, that there are places like this." Fraser felt so much more at eased not having to consciously hide his love for Ray.  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Ray grinned. He liked the chance to relax too.  
  
"It was very thoughtful, Ray."  
  
"Ah, Benny. A first date's gotta be special, ya know?" Especially if it was with the love of you life, thought Ray.  
  
"Yes, Ray," Fraser agreed. "In fact of the few dates I've had this is the most enjoyable. Of course that could be due to the person I'm spending it with." Gently, and with some caution, Fraser reached his arm across and took Ray's hand.  
  
"Yeah me too, Benny."   
  
And Ray squeezed Fraser's hand. It was something he'd thought about before but had never really assumed it would happen. He was so glad it had. Still holding hands they grinned at each other, it was nice to be in love.  
  
When the cheque came there was a discussion about who should pay. Ray had offered to pay the whole thing but Fraser's gentleman's attitude meant he felt he should at least contribute. In the end they split the cheque. It seemed the best thing to do.   
  
As they left the restaurant Ray was feeling apprehensive. He wasn't sure what they were going to do now. It had to be something special. They could see a movie he wasn't sure that he wanted to do that on his first date with Fraser. Going and seeing a bunch of explosions and violence in a darkened room wasn't really romantic. Ray only knew he wanted to build on the things they did together already, besides chasing down the criminal fraternity of the greater Chicago area.  
  
Finally, once they had reached the Riv, Ray admitted he hadn't really planned anything. "You know, Benny I'm not sure what I wanna do now. I didn't plan anything."  
  
"I don't mind, Ray. In fact I have a suggestion." Fraser had a slight grin.  
  
"Oh?" Ray couldn't stop his own grin. Fraser had come up with something, this would be good.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk." Fraser hoped his suggestion would meet with approval.  
  
"That's really romantic, Benny. I knew you were a sap." and Ray playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"Do you mind my being a sap, Ray?" Fraser replied.  
  
"Nah," Ray said. "You're the sap I'm in love with and I guess a walk would be cool."  
  
"The exercise would also be good for us. Particularly as we have eaten some delicious but rather rich food. Burning off some calories would do us a world of good."   
  
Trust Fraser to come up with a health benefit to a romantic activity. Ray had an idea to burn off calories in a rather different way, one that involved lots of naked flesh and a rather small bed in Fraser's apartment. Ray decided to keep this knowledge to himself for now. He didn't want to appear too forward and scare Fraser off. Still he had a feeling Fraser wasn't going to object and before the night was over they would indeed be burning calories off, together, in bed.  
  
They had a walk to do first though. Ray insisted they drive somewhere more quiet first. The walk was satisfying, the air was pleasant and it was quiet and peaceful. Strangely they ended up somewhere very familiar.  
  
"You know I recognise this place, Benny," Ray commented.  
  
"You do?" Fraser had too but he enjoyed teasing Ray.  
  
"Do the words `yellow comet' mean anything to you?" Ray asked to see if it jogged Fraser's memory.  
  
"I take it you are referring to the car, Ray rather than a celestial object?" Fraser smiled.   
  
He was doing a lot of that lately. Not that Ray minded. He was doing a lot of it too. "Yeah. You saved me."  
  
Fraser let Ray's comment pass but made his own. "I nearly kissed you too."  
  
"You did?" Ray sounded slightly annoyed. He was but from the fact Fraser hadn't acted on this impulse.  
  
Fraser explained, "When you were on the hood of the car, Ray, I remember looking into your eyes and being struck with a strong desire to kiss you."  
  
"Geez. If I'd a known we'd've had an eighteen month anniversary by now!" Ray was definitely disappointed now.  
  
"Why?" Fraser asked.  
  
"When you were looking at me, I was looking at you and thinking. `You know what would be nice right now? Benny and me kissing.' Then I come out with that lame line about a carwash." Ray looked a little sheepish.  
  
"There was Francesca's presence, Ray," Fraser reminded him.  
  
Ray's expression changed. "God! Can you imagine the look on her face if we'd kissed? She'd have come at me with a corkscrew!"  
  
"She didn't have one, Ray."  
  
"Even better!" Ray was laughing but stopped after a moment. "I'm sorry, Benny it's unfair on Frannie. I wanna tell her first. Before Ma, before anyone, we should tell her about us."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
"Well, that way she won't go crazy on me." Ray paused. "Or as crazy."  
  
"She'll be upset?" Fraser had a feeling she might be.  
  
"I dunno," came the honest response. "I think she's figured out you're never gonna propose to her but you can't blame her for dreaming."  
  
"I'm sorry about it, Ray but I am afraid I could never harbour romantic feelings toward your sister. I have always been in love with you. I hope she understands."  
  
"Yeah, she will." And Ray thought she would do, in time. "She kinda gets another brother anyway."  
  
"I suppose she does," Fraser commented. He had a family again. It was nice to know. Yes, he was slightly worried what would happen when he and Ray eventually got around to telling the family but right now all he cared about was being in this place with Ray.   
  
"So this is where it all started." Ray gestured toward the lake.  
  
"Well not quite, Ray."  
  
Ray was surprised, "How'd ya mean?"  
  
"Speaking for myself, Ray I think that it all started with that first meeting in the holding cell. I have mentioned destiny before and that first meeting set it all in motion. From that point it was inevitable that we would have a personal relationship." Fraser could clearly see that now.  
  
Ray sighed, "We wasted all that time."  
  
Fraser disagreed, "Actually Ray I think those two years were very well spent."  
  
"Really?" Ray was disbelieving.  
  
"Yes," Fraser continued. "I spent those years getting to know you and you, me. Now we are finally able to take the next step without any fear of rejection or regret. We have come to a realisation about what our relationship means and what we mean to each other."  
  
"We know it's forever?" Ray already knew the answer but he had to be sure.  
  
"Precisely, Ray."  
  
Ray smiled - what response was there to that? Well, there was one he could think of: "I love you, Benny."  
  
Fraser didn't answer him in words. He grabbed Ray and pressed his lips to Ray's. They were kissing, perhaps as they might have done all thosemonths ago. It deepened as Ray became an active participant and they spent some time exploring the new and exciting territory.  
  
Fraser was slightly breathless when he said, "I love you, too."  
  
They stood for awhile just looking out over the lake, holding onto each other and remembering. A few minutes later, though it might have been a lifetime, Fraser cleared his throat. "Hmmm, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Erm... I was wondering, I mean if you'd like to..." Fraser paused, collected himself and dived right in, "now we've had our walk, can I ask you back to my place?"  
  
Ray grinned, Benton Fraser asking such a question! "I'd like that, Benny, I really would."   
  
"Oh, good."   
  
Fraser was immensely relieved. He had a feeling he'd be asking Ray back to his place quite often. He was certainly glad Ray had explained what that phrase meant. He'd had it asked to him several times but had never used it himself. Thankfully he was so comfortable with Ray he was able to use a line he would otherwise have avoided.   
  
They got back to Fraser's place in a much shorter amount of time than they had thought it would. Either that or time just flew quickly by them. As soon as they got in the door they were kissing and undressing and enjoying all the new feelings they were experiencing. Before long they found themselves in bed, physically expressing feelings of love and affection. When dawn found them, they were both naked in each other's arms, the first time of many. The hours passed and as the sunlight increased slowly one and then the other awoke and smiled. Sharing a kiss, they drank in the heady feeling of being in bed with the one they loved, all naked after what had gone the previous night. They now knew each other in every way possible but they looked forward to exploring this knowledge in the future that they would create together.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Getting to Know You by Angela 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
